Saiyan Vengeance
by Mattix Ultimate
Summary: 25 years after the battle with Majin Buu, Frieza and his men escape Hell thanks to the soul-cleansing machine breaking down again. Frieza and his men have found a way to convert evil into pure power. King Yemma lets a few Saiyans go down to the Z-Fighters and help them with the fight. As they gather allies in the multiverse, the Saiyans begin training for their ultimate vengeance.


Saiyan Vengeance

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, and especially not Dragon Ball GT. They are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama. Please support the Official Release.**

Regular

_'thoughts'_

_flashback_

Chapter 1: Old Acquaintances

_25 years have passed since the ferocious battle with Majin Buu. In that fateful battle, the Saiyan Prince Vegeta was finally able to overcome his hatred toward the Earth's greatest hero, Son Goku. Working together to coerce the people of Earth into forming a gigantic Spirit Bomb, the Z-Fighters were able to ultimately prevail against the universe's greatest threat. Not long after, Buu had been reincarnated into a villager named Uub, who would soon be taken under Goku's tutelage to become the Earth's next protector._

_This... is not that story._

_After 10 years of training his successor as Earth's ultimate warrior, Son Goku had finally returned back home. The Son family had indeed been overjoyed at his return, but not all was immediately tranquil yet again. His relatives had, for a time, been filled with resentment towards him. He had, yet again, abandoned them for training – whether it was for the betterment of the Earth didn't matter; what mattered was that he'd once again, metaphorically, packed up and left them yet again. However, they soon moved past it, deciding to cherish the fact that he was back. That same year, they were approached by the mysterious people known as the Vargas. They were from a different universe – or so they claimed to be – and wished to enlist Son Goku and friends into a grand tournament with nineteen other universes to decide the absolute strongest in the multiverse! _

_That interesting event had occurred five years ago, and since that occurrence, the Earth had remained relatively peaceful. Though they had still kept up their training, for one day our heroes had taken a break from training to attend a very special birthday party at Capsule Corp—it was none other than Prince Vegeta's birthday!_

_However, the Z-Fighters weren't the only ones who would be attending his party…_

"No!" objected a short man with gravity-defying hair, finding his wife's request to be simply ludicrous, "I refuse to do something so outrageously humiliating on my own birthday!"

"Come on, Vegeta," pestered his wife, Bulma, who was clothed in an expensive dress for the occasion. "If you dance with me, then later tonight, I'll..." She then proceeded to whisper some obscenities in Vegeta's ear, causing him to blush vehemently.

Due to his Saiyan hearing, Son Gohan could hear every single word out of Bulma's mouth. He involuntarily choked on his drink, being forced to spit it out in a spray of an orange hue. 'D-Did she actually just say that out loud?!'

"What's wrong with you, Gohan?" asked his wife, Videl. Recently, she had gone through a makeover, discarding her tomboyish attires for a bright yellow shirt with a jean jacket over it. Her hair was no longer as short as it had been so many years ago, now reaching her back in a long braid.

"Nothing, honey," responded the half-Saiyan, still trying to lose the color on his face from the embarrassment.

"Alright, if you say s-"

"Prince Vegeta!" came a loud, booming voice from the skies.

Immediately, the prince broke away from Bulma and began to look towards the sky. 'There's no way...' thought Vegeta, scowling as he recognized just who that voice belonged to.

"Kakarot!" came a menacing voice from above.

Immediately, the Earth's greatest hero's eyes widened as he turned his eyes upward. 'Can it really be…?' thought Goku, stunned as he recognized the owner of that voice.

Both Nappa and Raditz, garbed in their traditional Saiyan armor, descended and lightly landed on the ground in front of Vegeta and Goku respectively, smirking as they saw the look of shock in their expressions.

"NAPPA?!" shouted Vegeta, shell-shocked as he tried to figure out just how his former comrade could've survived—he knew, for a fact, he had blasted him out of this dimension. How could he have possibly survived?

"RADITZ?" yelled Goku, eyes agape with shock as his mind ran to try and figure out any way his brother could've possibly survived their fateful clash so many years ago. He remembered how Piccolo's Special Beam Cannon had drilled both him and his brother straight through the chest, piercing both their hearts and outright killing them. Though he had been revived with the Dragon Balls since then, it made no sense how his brother had been resurrected as well.

Suddenly, another man landed abreast the Z-Fighters, this one with a rather stoic and blank expression. His long, shaggy black hair, his alabaster-colored pants, and that unforgettable facial structure tipped off the Z-Fighters to his identity long before he could utter a single word.

"BROLY?!" exclaimed the Z-Fighters in a chorus of shouts, chills running down their spines as they recalled both their encounters with the Legendary Super Saiyan. His insanity had driven him over the edge, leading him to maliciously crush his own father between his gargantuan hands before attempting to destroy all of them,

Despite what many would expect to happen once Broly's gaze locked onto Kakarot, all he did was chuckle lowly to himself. "Kakarot… hello."

"Uh…" Goku started, unsure of what to say. Would him simply _speaking _tip Broly off? "…Hello."

"Heh!" Broly grinned. "I can see the look of terror on your face. I am a psychotic killing machine no longer… I had a lot of time to think in Hell. I make my own decisions now," explained the former psychopath, though it didn't appear that anyone seemed to be satisfied with his explanation. Everyone knew the raw power he possessed; if he were to attack, perhaps not even Goku or Vegeta could stop him.

"…Well, that's good, I guess," replied Goku, seemingly relieved that he didn't need to worry about battling the Legendary Super Saiyan again. "But if you're not here to fight us… what are you doing here?" It didn't make sense that the three Saiyans would reveal themselves so openly and not demand a battle.

"You all might want to take a seat; this story's going to take a while," replied Raditz as he prepared to recount their journey back into the world of the living.

* * *

_Flashback:_

_Ever since Frieza had come into hell, it had become almost common knowledge that he would savagely beat Raditz nearly every single day. It had happened day in and day out for what appeared to be years and years on end…_

_…so when Raditz had been left alone by the sadistic Arcosian for a week or more, it was safe to say he had every reason to be suspicious._

_'That's strange… they aren't in their usual territory,' pondered Raditz as he scoped out the familiar landscape. However, his former overlord and ruler was nowhere to be found, along with his men._

_'…Wait. A while back, he said something about an evil entity that could increase their power immensely!' Raditz recalled, scowling. He then decided to search for Frieza's ki signature and see things for himself, dashing off towards where he felt the tyrant and his men to be. What he found there struck fear all throughout his very existence!_

_"Your true power has finally been awakened. Don't dare to bother me again or else I'll manipulate the evil within your heart so greatly that it explodes and destroys your soul for all of eternity!"_

_Jeice stared into his gloved palms for what appeared to be minutes, forming his Crusher Ball within his hand and being awed by the magnificent power contained inside it. "Amazing… I bet I could take on those weakling Super Saiyans with ease now! I'll show 'em who's boss!"_

_"What did I tell you?" boomed the mysterious entity. Jeice gulped in fear and quickly flew away, still inwardly pleased with his newfound power. The entity thought it saw what appeared to be hair out of the corner of his eye. Raditz realized this and quickly flew back towards his Saiyan companions. Upon arriving, he quickly relayed them the events that had happened._

_"What?!" exclaimed the tall, bulky, bald one in disbelief. It didn't make sense how some being could just magically increase one's power… "How is this possible?"_

_"I'm not sure," replied his long-haired comrade, sighing heavily as he came to terms with what had just happened himself. 'It means that Frieza and his men just might come after us once again…'_

_"We'll figure this out eventually," started a man hidden under the shade of a tree, stepping out of it to reveal his scarred face and his black and green armor. "But I get a feeling that this threat is greater than any of us." He was soon followed by another warrior; this one was dressed in royal garments and had a rather large beard across his facial features. "We will just have to continue our reconnaissance until we find out what they're planning."_

_"Once that happens," interrupted the scarred man, "we'll tell King Yemma of the situation. Then he'll get someone to come down here and take care of the problem."_

_Everyone nodded in agreement. If all of Frieza's men – and Frieza himself – had gotten this substantial boost in power, it didn't spell good news for them._

* * *

"So did something happen?" asked Gohan, scratching his head. "Did you have a run-in with Frieza and the others?"

Broly scowled at his former rival's son, seemingly unhappy with being interrupted. "Let us finish the story. You can ask questions then."

* * *

_The Saiyans were going about their usual business in Hell. Most were training, others were lounging around the Blood Fountain, but a rather exclusive group was discussing some very important matters._

_"Alright, Broly," started Raditz, "has anyone else gotten a boost since you started observing that area?"_

_"Yes," came the reply Broly, "Guldo, Recoome, and Neiz have all been there._

_"Alright. That's the last of the noteworthy soldiers," said Nappa as he cracked his knuckles, eager to knock Frieza and his cohorts back down to the bottom of the pecking order. "They have to be planning somethin-"_

_BOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!_

_"What the hell's going on here?!" shouted the scarred man. He and the others rushed out of the mouth of their cave in an attempt to figure out the reason behind that tremor. They flew up to the source of the explosion and found an ogre standing there inspecting the situation._

_"What happened here?" the scarred man more demanded than asked, a scowl playing across his features. 'Surely Frieza and the others are up to something…'_

_"The soul-cleansing machine's malfunctioned," the blue ogre responded in a scared tone, "A worker was engulfed by the evil energy and mutated into the creature Janemba."_

_Turning to his comrades, he said "We need to speak with King Yemma. Now." It had taken the combined might of Goku and Vegeta to bring down Janemba the first time; it was unlikely that they would be able to do it on their own. _

_"Y-y-yes sir," replied the ogre. The royal Saiyan set him down and the group of rag-tag Saiyans followed the scared worker up to the Check-In Station._

_"King Yemma," started the scarred man, "we believe that Frieza and his henchmen have some sort of plan, and are going to put it in motion now that this Janemba creature's returned. We need to warn the Saiyans on Earth so they can stop it." The rag-tag Saiyans had stayed in Hell the last time, as they were peacekeepers of sorts. When Goku's fight against Janemba began, they had gone up to Grand Kai's planet until the battle was over. Somewhere along the way, Raditz died and came back._

_"Good idea," commended King Yemma, nodding in agreement, "The five of you can go down to Earth and help them out. Think of it as a 'family reunion.'"_

_"Thank you, King Yemma."_

* * *

"And here we are."

"Well… I think it's fairly obvious what we need to do," stated Gohan bluntly as he stood up, a serious expression plastered across his face.

"What's that?" asked Nappa, eagerly listening to his former foe.

"All we need to do is defeat Janemba, and then Frieza and his goons will end up sent back to Hell. It's what happened the last time he broke out, and it'll happen the same way again. With our combined might, it should be easy, really."

"I'm afraid it's not that simple," said the scarred man, who was currently up in the air with the royal Saiyan, who then spoke.

"When Janemba's defeated, dead people still in the living world have to either go back to Hell willingly, or be killed; sending them back," said the royal Saiyan.

"Father..." whispered Prince Vegeta faintly, unable to believe his very eyes. He knew that since Raditz and the others returned it could've been possible for his father to have done so as well, but to see him with his own eyes was simply unreal.

"I see you've met your father, Vegeta. And now, Kakarot," started Raditz, gesturing over to the scarred man, "meet ours."

* * *

_This is the first chapter to my first fic! I hope you liked it! Feel free to leave a review. Constructive criticism is most definitely accepted. This is an idea I've had swishing around in my head for quite a while and I'm glad that I finally got it out. Don't expect an update too soon, as it took me several months to do just this one chapter. I just wanted to get this out for my "one year anniversary" on FFN (even though it's actually on the 29th of this month :))._

_I'd like to give a special thank you to Super Vegetarott for proofreading, editing, and cleaning up this chapter. His help is greatly appreciated. If you have the time, please go take a look at his fics!  
_

_I would like to give shout outs to a few great authors that have supported me during the writing of this chapter._

_SpiderLedgic: He writes two awesome fics. One that, when initialized, sounds a bit like an innuendo, and one that focuses on Uub after something happens to Goku. You should check those out, tell him Mattix sent ya with the line; "Teh" Hans Zimmer. He'll know what you're talking about._

_Super Vegetarott: He writes two awesome fics as well. One of them focuses on the badass introduced to Goku in the last sentence of this chapter, and another focuses on Kakarot... on Namek. Check those out, and if you read that first one, make sure you make a pun involving Hans Zimmer's name and the title. He'll know what you're talking about._

_There's another amazing author who has supported me, but we've kinda been estranged due to personal reasons._

_Q&A will happen probably in the next chapter… sort of need questions to answer first._


End file.
